Sacrifices
by shadowgamer94
Summary: Rolf and Lethe both have had to make sacrifices through their lives to be together. No matter who objectes they will continue to walk the path they have both chosen. Rolf X Lethe. Rated T, but rating might go up in later chapters. Little Angsty at points.
1. Love at first sight

**Sacrifices**

A Rolf X Lethe fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Fire Emblem, except this story of course.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: Love at First Sight

I first saw her in our camp we set up before we invaded Mugill, and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Small in stature with short ebony hair, dazzling violet eyes, and creamy white skin she was a goddess to my adolescent eyes. Up until now, I had always been too busy with our mercenary jobs, and recently this laguz-beorc war, to think about girls. But when I saw her all I _could _think about was her. It was obvious she was a laguz, with her ears and tail, but if you ask me they only complimented her beauty. Of course, I couldn't tell Shinon about this, he seems to have a thing against laguz.

I had almost worked up the courage to go over and talk to her, or at least learn her name, when a big male laguz, Mordecai I think, came over and started talking to her. I'm not sure why, but I got completely angry and wanted to hit the guy ( a good thing I didn't because I don't think I could take him), and I know I was being foolish. I mean, I didn't even know her, or even her name, or even if they had something going on, so being jealous was stupid.

The next night we infiltrated the fortress Mugill. Once again I saw her, and she was breathtaking to watch. She was graceful, lithe, and nimble. I was captivated by her. Though I couldn't help but worry whenever she was fighting. Every time she was hurt I wanted to beat the hell out of the Begnion soldier who did it.

I saw her finish off a Begnion soldier, and I finally got the courage to try and talk to her.

"Um . . . I uh . . . h-hi." I cursed myself for my stuttering. She remained with an indifferent face.

"....."

"W-what's your name? My name's Rolf."

"... Lethe." I was ecstatic just learning her name and hearing her voice, and I'm quite sure it showed.

"Oh . . . I just wanted to . . . maybe, that is if you want, to get to know y-." She suddenly lunged at me! I was so surprised I lost my footing and fell right on my backside. I had no idea what just happened, that is until I saw a Begnion soldier fall dead behind me, and it dawned on me that she probably saved my life. Still, the whole thing left me with an intense blush for two reasons: one, I was so close to her, and two because I looked stupid in front of her.

She reached out a hand to help me up. "Um, th-thank you." I said

"We are in the middle of a battle, don't let your guard down." With that she left me standing there crestfallen.

The rest of the fight went pretty much uneventful. The Begnion soldiers were not much of a challenge, and so even I was able to snipe down a few, yet I still couldn't concentrate! My gaze kept trailing to her. 'I really need to talk to somebody about this, maybe a therapist. Maybe Boyd would know something to help me out since he's always bragging about knowing this kind of stuff.' I made a mental note to ask him later.

I found Boyd exercising by lifting heavy stacks of wood, as usual. "Hey, Boyd, I need to talk to you about something." I called.

"Yeah, what about?"

"Well, it's about . . . a girl . . . and I-I can't stop thinking about her. To make things worse she's a.. a laguz." I decided to tell Boyd about the fact she was a laguz since it was probably a good idea to tell him all the details.

"Well, well, well, my little bro has finally got a girlfriend, and he comes to good ol' Boyd for help! Hahaha, well you've come to the right place, Rolf!"

I was beginning to regret my decision of telling him anything. "Look, I just need advice on what to do. I can't get her out of my head! So please, none of your macho idiotic talk."

"What idiotic talk? Everything I say is smart!"

"Yeah sure now can you help me or not?"

"Simple, Rolf, all you gotta do is tell her you're related to me and she'll be all over you!" He explained with an actual straight face.

I couldn't believe I chose this guy of all people to ask for advice on girls! "YOUR NO HELP AT ALL!" I stormed away without another word.

"What was that about? Oh well, whatever, time to get back to my training!" I heard him say while walking off.

I was still extremely angry with Boyd by the time I wandered into the near by forest, and when I finally noticed my surroundings I was lost! "Aughh. First this girl, then Boyd, and now this forest! Nothing seems to be going well anymore." I let out an exasperated sigh and tried to find my way out of this place.

The forest was really quite eerie. It seemed as if there was always something watching me as I wandered. It was really dark, even though I thought it still to be midday, and many trees were hanging as though trying to reach for me. I got tangled in moss more than once, and got tired of stepping into mud really quickly.

After wandering for what seemed like hours I found myself in a beautiful clearing, which was quite odd considering the surrounding environment. Flowers of all colors and types grew everywhere, surrounding a clear blue pond in the center of the clearing, and with the sun shining down through the gap in the trees it looked heavenly. And then I noticed something not really a part of the clearing standing in the pond, naked, and to make matters worse it was the exact same girl I couldn't stop thinking about!

I tried to exit the clearing quietly so she wouldn't think I was some kind of pervert, but I couldn't move, I could only stand there stunned by what I was seeing. Visually tracing every curve and indent in her flawless skin, I longed to run my hand down her bare back, and I had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. I loudly swallowed and gulped, and I think she heard me, because she immediately transformed and rushed at me! She tackled me, and I was certain she was going to kill me. Maybe she recognized me, I'm not sure, but she spared me and reverted back to help me up.

I think she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes because she blushed and asked me to turn around. I did so, and after she was dressed she turned me around and had a disapproving look on her face.

"Rolf was it, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

*Gulp* "I, uh . . . I got lost in the forest, and I was trying to find my way back to camp when I stumbled upon this clearing. I didn't mean to uh, see you. . . uh." We both blushed at that.

"Well that's all right then, I guess, if you are telling the truth. I don't appreciate being spied upon while I'm bathing." She smirked

"I-I assure you I am telling the truth, I would never ever spy on you, well th-that is I-I mean not to say you aren't pretty enough to uh be spied on, I m-mean." I decided to shut up then, or else the situation might get more awkward.

She smiled at me and said while chuckling, "Relax, I believe you. Follow me, I know the way back to camp."

I quickly followed after her, and the entire time I couldn't stop thinking of her smile, so beautiful. My new vow was to get her to smile at me again!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First fan-fiction I've ever done so if it's a little bad I'm sorry. Crack pairing I know, but don't ask me why I think it's cute. I've never played Path of Radiance, only Radient Dawn so all facts I know will be from that. Story takes place from chapter 3-2 and on. Read and Review, thanks.


	2. Trouble brewing

**Sacrifices**

Rolf X Lethe fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter two: Trouble Brewing

The trip back to the camp was a quiet one, and slightly awkward. My thoughts kept trailing back to what I had seen at the pond, her creamy skin and perfectly proportioned body . . . NO! I mentally slapped myself because I knew I shouldn't be thinking about those kinds of things. "I am _not_ a pervert!"

She looked at me funny, and I realized I said the last part out loud. "Eh, how long until we reach the camp?" I asked.

"Not far. You know, you are a strange beorc." She stated.

"Um . . . thanks?" I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"I've seen you watching me, in battle and in camp. Why?"

I had no idea she knew I had been watching her, unintentionally honestly, and I had no idea how to respond!

"W-w-well t-that's because, I . . . uh . . . I," I had to change the subject fast. "Hey look, I think I can see the exit." She didn't seem to care about the change in subject because she didn't press the question.

We had almost reached the exit when a group of four large lion laguz sprung from seemingly nowhere! They were crazed and bloodthirsty, a sight I had not seen for a long time, during the Mad-King Ashnard's war, these were Feral Ones. Where they came from or what they were doing here I had no clue, but I knew we were in for a fight.

Lethe transformed and launched herself at the head laguz, becoming a flurry of claws and fangs. She was too fast for the larger laguz, he would try to retaliate, but against her duck and weave tactics he was getting nowhere. She would leap forward, swipe at him with her claws, and leap back before he could strike back. Before long he became a mess of blood and mangled fur, and was on the brink of death. Suddenly one of the three laguz previously watching leapt to attack her, however he was struck by an arrow in the heart and another in the head, ending his attempt to join in the fight. She leapt forward one last time, and with her teeth snapped the injured laguz's neck.

Unfortunately by sniping down the assisting laguz I obtained the attention of the two remaining laguz, and both charged at me with incredible speed. I was able to stop one of the laguz with a well-aimed arrow between the eyes, but the other got to me before I could launch another. He bit down hard on my arm, which I had brought up to defend my throat, and slashed at my leg. I was brought down, and it was all I could do to hold him off with my arm, all the while that arm was being chewed to the bone! Thankfully Lethe reached me in time, and was able to finish him with a quick snap at the neck.

I had lost a lot of blood, and didn't have any herbs with me, so getting to the camp quickly was priority. She let me lean on her shoulder for support while walking.

"Thank you." She said.

"Huh? For what?" I asked.

"For helping me back there when that second laguz jumped at me. If you hadn't helped, that battle would have been much more difficult. I am sorry for your injuries you received because I couldn't reach you fast enough." I thought I saw a glimpse of sadness across her face, but it was gone the next second.

"Don't worry about it. What kind of guy would I be to let you do all the fighting? I didn't want to see you get hurt anyway, so if I get hurt instead . . . well then I'm fine with it." My last sentence left me blushing.

"Why do you care so much about me? I don't know you very well, and you don't know me, so why do you care if I get hurt, and why do you constantly stare at me?"

That barrage of questions was one I was not ready for or expecting, seeing as I didn't know the answers all too well myself, so I remained silent.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?" I could tell she wasn't going to let me keep dodging, and she was getting impatient.

"I don't know why!" I shouted surprising both her and myself with my outburst, but once I had gotten started the words just kept coming. "I don't know why I care, and why I can't bear to see you get hurt! I don't know why I can't stop gazing at you, even when I try hard not to! I don't know why I want to get to know you so badly! Most of all, I don't know why I can't stop thinking about you!" I was out of breath by the time I finished.

I could tell she wasn't expecting my outburst, and was definitely shocked. She was blushing, and remained silent. The silence was killing me, and I wished she would say _something_.

"Look," I began, "I-I'm sorry, that just kind of slipped out, and I didn't mean to shout, but I," I couldn't finish my sentence because fatigue and loss of blood caused me to faint.

I awoke in my tent hours later. It seemed as though someone healed my wounds, probably Rhys. It was dark outside, so I assumed it was night. I hoped I didn't miss dinner, I was starving! I got up and got dressed with minimal pain from my arm and leg, and left for the dining tent. There seemed to be light coming from the inside of the large tent so I guessed I wasn't late. What I didn't know was what was going on inside the tent that really made me regret telling Boyd anything.

*Inside the dining tent*

Apparently Boyd was drunk, and he's the kind of drunk that says any secret he can think of, his secrets or others.

"HAHAHA, I love all you's guys! Hey Shinon, I see you over there looking all glum, come an have a drink with me!" Boyd exclaimed with a slur.

"No thanks, I'd rather not." Shinon calmly refused.

"Awww yur no fun. Hey did ya hear about Rolf and his 'situation.'"

"Yeah I heard about the attack of those laguz from Rhys when he was healing his wounds, and that cat lady explained the story as well. Wonder if he's up yet."

"HAHA, not that 'situation'!" Boyd was way too far gone to be stopped.

"What do you mean?" Shinon was curious now.

"I mean that lil' Rolf likes a girl now, and get this, she's a laguz! HAHAHA!"

Luckily for me everyone else within an earshot of his loud and obnoxious voice was also drunk, so no one really payed attention. Unfortunately though, Shinon heard loud and clear.

"What! Are you sure you're not just drunk? He would know better than to associate with those cats!"

"Oh I'm sure I'm drunk, but I remember he came up to his good ol' bro Boyd and asked for advice! HA, ain't he a devil?!"

Damn Rolf, thought Shinon, I'll get the bottom of this.

*Rolf's POV*

On my way to the large tent, I couldn't help but wonder why Lethe and I were attacked by Feral Ones! I had thought that horrible method of controlling laguz ended with the Mad-King Ashnard. I didn't dwell on these thoughts long because I had just entered the tent, and the smell of Oscar's great food was making me drool. Eat first, think later, I thought. The dining tent was just an overly large tent to fit everyone with four large wood tables in the middle where the food was placed and people ate.

I sat down next to Shinon because I saw he was still there, and tried to avoid the raving drunk Boyd. Strangely though he kept giving me weird looks as I was eating, some ranging from disgust to confusion.

"Rolf, are you OK? I saw those injuries you received when the cat, I mean laguz, dragged you into camp."

The cat comment he made did not go unnoticed by me, but I let it go. "Yeah I'm fine. Lethe and I were attacked by Feral Ones in the forest on our way back to camp. I had almost forgot how savage the Feral Ones could be."

"Well all right then. Now about this Lethe girl, she seemed okay, what do _you_ think of her?" He had a very interrogative tone, and I wondered why.

I tried to keep my blush under control because I didn't want him to know, so I tried my best at lying. "Uh, I don't know, I-I only bumped into her in the forest when I couldn't stand talking to Boyd any longer and got lost. She helped me out of the forest, and other than that . . . I don't really know her." I hoped it sounded convincing. It didn't to me.

"Really now, because you shouldn't associate with those cats, they're too different from us beorc. And to think I almost believed what Boyd told me." He said chuckling.

I visibly paled. Boyd had told Shinon of all people! My master in archery, and good friend, who doesn't particularly like laguz! His statement sounded more like a threat to me than advice. He probably didn't believe me, and I didn't expect him to. Shinon is widely known for his keen eyes and observations.

"Well, um I'm going to . . . go see how Oscar's doing." I got up quickly to avoid his scrutinizing gaze. I heard him say, "You do that," In a very eerie way.

I found Oscar cooking, as usual my brothers are very predictable, and I wondered why I didn't ask him first about my dilemma. He was much more calm, collected, polite, and respectful than Boyd, and he probably never got drunk even once in his life.

"Hey, Oscar." I greeted him.

"Rolf, are you doing well now?"

"Yeah I'm fine, well mostly."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, I can't get this girl out of my head, and it's driving me insane, and making me think thoughts I've never even once thought before, and feel things I've never felt before."

"Hmm, let's see, this girl wouldn't happen to be a certain laguz girl named Lethe who brought you back earlier today, would it?" He asked with a smile.

"W-what!? How did you know?"

"Well, you did say her name in your sleep, and I heard you two were out in the forest alone this morning." I could tell he was teasing me, but I still turned beat red, I hadn't realized I said her name in my sleep!

"Rolf," he began by putting his hand on my shoulder, "my advice to you is just be careful. You know I don't have a problem with it, but very few feel as I do. Not many people approve of beorc-laguz relationships, beorc and laguz alike. I just don't want to see either of you two get hurt." He had a glum look on his face telling me how serious this was.

"Thanks, Oscar, I will. Oh and could you get out there and settle down Boyd. He's practically screaming my 'situation' to all of Tellius, and I think Shinon is suspicious."

"Sure thing, but I can't believe you told Boyd." He said while laughing.

"Neither can I." I joined in his laughter.

What I didn't know was how serious everything was about to get around here. Just like how I didn't know about the large group of bloodthirsty laguz just outside the camp ready to kill.

Uh oh, looks like Rolf and the rest are going to have their hands full in the next chapter. Decided to make Oscar a very important character in Rolf's adventures and dilemmas through this story, and I he will give Rolf a lot of help and advice through the story. Sorry for a little Boyd bashing, but for the sake of the story he's got to be like that. Next chapter will be up hopefully soon. Read and Review please.


	3. In the heat of it all

**Sacrifices**

Rolf X Lethe fan-fiction

Normal POV in this story is Rolf past tense which will be switched with * switching it to a 3rd person POV in more of a present tense. Just clearing that up for anyone who might be confused later on.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fire Emblem.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter three: In the Heat of it All

After my talk with Oscar I ate some dinner, luckily Shinon had mysteriously left, and figured I should probably look for Lethe after dinner to thank her, and, if I'm able to, explain the reasoning for my outburst to her. Little did I know someone else was looking for her as well.

* 3rd person POV*

Shinon had been shocked to say the least when he learned of Rolf's new 'affections' with a _laguz_, but he was outraged when his questioning Rolf in the dining tent confirmed that what Boyd had said was true! He vowed to do something about this, and that's why he'd spent the past half an hour looking for _her_. He finally found her near the outskirts of camp. She seemed to be worried about something judging by the look on her face, but he didn't really care.

"Hey you!" he shouted to get her attention. She turned to him without a word.

"I don't know who you are, but you better leave your paws off Rolf!" Normally he probably would have been more calm and coherent, but he was too angry at the moment.

"What?" Lethe was confused as to why this guy was angry at her.

"You know what I mean! I don't know what kind of laguz trickery you used on Rolf, but I won't let him ruin his life chasing after a mangy cat!"

"What do you mean? I don't understand. Is there something wrong with Rolf? Has he woken yet, and what of his injuries?" She asked unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

Shinon didn't miss that worry in her voice either, and he wasn't happy about it. "Why do you care!?" As far as I'm concerned the only thing wrong with him is his head. I don't know what you did to him, but I won't stand by and."

His threat was interrupted by a large hawk laguz suddenly attacking them! Both of them were caught off guard, but because of her laguz instincts Lethe she sensed the danger and quickly dodged, transforming immediately afterwards. Shinon wasn't surprised for long, and 2 good arrows quickly took care of the hawk. Shinon noticed flames starting to rise from the camp.

"Come on! We have to get back to camp!" He called to Lethe, forgetting his anger... for now.

*Normal POV*

The camp was in a blazing disaster. The Feral Ones had taken every one by surprise. The dragon laguz started flames that quickly spread and rose to great heights. Luckily I had gotten to my bow in time before the fire did. I had to find Lethe, but I had no idea where to look in this chaos, and with feral laguz every step I took it was almost hopeless.

I focused my arrows on the bird laguz; since my arrows didn't do much to the dragons or the beast laguz. Everywhere I looked for Lethe there was a battle. I saw Ike trying to slash his way through the beast laguz with Soren backing him up with spells. Skrimir was like a red monster charging a group of at least ten large lion laguz. I saw Titania hacking away with her axe while trying to get to Ike; I learned later that her horse had become lost in the chaos. Rhys and Mist were healing anyone who had injuries; apparently Boyd got clawed in the arm. I saw Gatrie trying futilely to hit a raven laguz, sometimes I wonder about that guy's intelligence. Haar was a big help with that dragon of his, I made a mental note not to make him mad at me; especially if he's on that dragon. I even saw Oscar trying to help out by battling a bunch of laguz, and I realized he could help me search faster with that horse.

"Hey, Oscar!" I shouted

"Rolf? What is it, I am a little busy." He replied while piercing a hawk laguz with a javelin.

"Think you can give me a ride? I'm worried about Lethe, and I can't find Shinon either."

"Yeah sure, just let me take care of this first," He said as he finished off the last laguz he was fighting, "All right get on."

I hopped on the back of his horse and he took off through the burning camp. We were a pretty good team. I would shoot anything coming at us or at a distance while he killed the closer laguz with his steel lance. After about ten minutes of searching things weren't looking up. I had only a few arrows left while Oscar's steel lance didn't seem to be in the best condition. Not only that the fires of the burning camp had almost reached the edge of the nearby forest. I saw wind spells, no doubt Soren's, trying to get the fires under control until we could properly douse the flames.

After another five minutes we came upon a sight I had hoped not to see. Lethe, apparently too weak to transform, clutching her side, and was cornered by a large raven laguz and lion laguz. Shinon was unconscious behind her, and I saw blood running down his head. What I did next could either be considered very brave or very, _very_ foolish. I quickly dismounted and fired my last three arrows into the raven, and charged the lion; tackling him and knocking him over! Of course, that only angered the lion and he was about to pounce on me when Oscar came charging in, still on horseback, and thrust his lance into the heart of the laguz. My heart was pounding so fast, I didn't know whether from fear or adrenaline, that I had to sit down to catch my breath. Oscar came over to me and gave me a very stern look.

"Rolf!" he shouted.

"Hehe," I laughed nervously, "hi."

"Don't give me that! What you did was beyond reckless, and if I hadn't come in at the right moment you could've been killed! Promise me you'll never do that again." His stern look was replace with by an extremely worried look.

"Sorry Oscar." I gave him my best innocent grin I could. He let out an exasperated sigh and went to check on Shinon. I walked over to Lethe after I caught my breath to see if she was OK.

"That was extremely foolish of you." she said catching me off guard.

"Oh... I'm sorry." I was now feeling depressed that the girl I kept thinking about didn't want my help even when she was in danger.

"However, you probably saved my life, so thank you, even if I still don't understand why you would risk your life for me." She gave me a quick hug, and my spirits soared! Even though the hug only lasted for a few seconds, I relished every bit of it, and I couldn't help but notice how great she smelled, she smelled somewhat of vanilla and a scent that was her own. She even gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled! I nearly fainted! Yet I looked down and saw my shirt covered in blood, and it wasn't mine!

"Lethe!" She collapsed into my arms and I knew she needed medical attention now!

"Oscar!" I called.

"What Rolf, what's wrong with Lethe?"

"She's hurt badly, take Lethe and Shinon to Rhys right away!"

"OK." Oscar took them and placed them on the front of the horse and took off as fast as he could with wounded passengers.

I took one last look around the burning wreckage once our camp, and wondered if this war would always look like this with fire and carnage everywhere. I didn't dwell on these thoughts long as I just accepted that this was what war almost always was, and hoped it would be over quickly.

Hours later we had the fires all under control and managed to salvage what wasn't burnt by the fire. Luckily the food supply and weapons were basically untouched. Unfortunately we were left with practically no shelter but the trees of the forest. We made a small temporary camp on the edge of the forest, and set up a large tent for planning and eating, and had many small clothes that served as beds and sheets spread on the forest floor for the injured.

We captured Begnion soldiers later that were found spying around the burnt wreckage of the camp. They told us after some 'convincing' that they had been given orders by the senate to unleash the Feral Ones they kept from the Mad-King's war and new ones supplied by a mysterious source that the soldiers didn't know. We would find out much later who this supplier was.

Shinon had woken a little dizzy sometime after, but he was fine. It was Lethe I was worried about. Ever since she passed out she hadn't woken up or even stirred. I didn't care about the curious glances people were giving me by a sitting next to her every second, and I didn't plan to move until she woke up. A little while later _Skrimir_, big surprise to me, came over and patted me on the back!

"Ahhh, y-your majesty! W-what do I owe this honor." I'll be honest, that guy did and still does scare me. I mean he was like two feet taller than me with muscles most pro-athletes didn't have, and his dark red mane only made him more intimidating.

"Relax kid," he said in his deep voice, "I just came to see the condition of one of my subordinates." He said while pointing to Lethe.

"Oh... s-she was hurt badly on her left side, and I was told she had a couple of broken ribs. She hasn't woken up since she was out." I couldn't keep the depression out my voice.

"Hmm, well she's one of the prideful and strong laguz; she'll live. Word is a wimpy kid like you, with nothing but your bare-hands charged a fully transformed laguz, and risked your life to save her's. That kind of bravery is rare among you beorc. I like you kid, you got guts! Just charge head-on to face the enemy, that's the _real_ way to fight. Not all this strategy nonsense. Anyway I want to thank you for saving one of my laguz allies."

"U-um, sure no problem." I nervously laughed.

He walked away from me after that, and I was once again left alone with Lethe. I wondered though, would he still like me if he knew my real reasons for helping her; because I had just recently come to understand what I felt for her and why I felt it. I was in love with her.

Whew, another chapter done. Don't you just go awwww for Rolf and Lethe at this point? I do. Shinon will be in later chapters a lot less for a while until a certain point in the story/game. Having a lot of fun with this story so far, so you don't have to worry about me getting bored eventually and never finishing cause trust me I have no life. Read and Review is always nice.


	4. A dangerous mission

**Sacrifices**

A Rolf X Lethe fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don not own Fire Emblem or its characters at all.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter four: A Dangerous Mission

It had been days since the incident with the Feral Ones, yet Lethe still hadn't woken up from her injuries. My worry and anxiety were killing me, and my heart felt like it was being crushed. I had only just figured out what my feelings for her _were_. I was in love with her no doubt about it. I had never felt love like this before in my life, and if Lethe were to die or never wakes up I didn't know if I could go on. I saw Rhys coming over to check on her.

"Any improvement, Rolf?" he asked.

"No, she stirs only a little, but I think she's in pain." Just as I said that her face contorted in pain, and I wanted so badly to comfort her _somehow_.

"I'm worried about many of our injured, including Lethe here." Rhys stated. "You see, that fire destroyed much of our medicinal supply, and so I don't have much to work with, and I'm afraid if one her ribs might have punctured one of her lungs."

"I see. . . ." I was severely depressed now.

"But don't worry, I'm sure she'll wake up any day now." Rhys said trying to cheer me up.

That's when I started to think of a crazy idea. "Hey Rhys, do you think the Begnion camp has good medicinal supplies."

"Yes probably, but your not thinking of doing what I think you'll do, will you?"

"No no of course not. I'm not stupid you know."

"Oh well that's good. Tell me if there's any improvement." Rhys walked away after that.

I was, in fact, _going_ to do _just _what he thought. I was going to sneak into the Begnion camp, and steal medical supplies for Lethe, and the others of course.

First I needed to cross the river undetected, which was difficult seeing as there were Begnion sentries everywhere. I had to find a shallower part of the river to cross. When I found a part that was shallow enough to cross I started to make my way to the other side. The river was strong, and unfortunately I lost my footing and fell in. The water was freezing! Not only that, my fall alerted Begnion guards.

"Hey, did ya hear that?" I heard one say.

"It came from over there!" Another said.

A group of about four Begnion soldiers came over to the river bank to inspect. I had to hold my breath underwater, and hoped they wouldn't see me. I only had to do so for about 15 seconds, but it felt like hours before they left. I specifically remember an especially fat soldier threw a large rock into the water.

"Stupid fish! Always making noise and jumpin' around." The bigot said.

"Come on, we should get back to our posts before the General chews us out." And with that they finally left.

I came up and took a long needed breath. It was around dusk, close to nightfall, when I reached the other bank. I knew with my wet clothes I would quickly get sick, but I had no time to waste because who knows what was going on back in our camp. Besides there was nowhere that would provide shelter and start a fire in this open land full of Begnion lapdogs. While making my way to the enemy camp, I felt something wet on my head. I moved my hand through my hair, and was surprised to find my hand coated in blood. That rock the fat guy threw must have hit me, and so I had a new problem that I hoped wouldn't trouble me until I got back to camp.

After a couple of hours of sneaking and ducking I finally reached the Begnion camp. It was much larger than I expected, and I started to worry if I could find their supply tents.

I slipped in between a few tents to start my search. I wandered for about an hour with no luck. I was beginning to give up hope, when I saw a lone Begnion cleric start to walk past the gap in the tents I was hiding in. I quickly pulled him in, and put an arrow point to his throat.

"Where are the supply tents?" I tried to sound intimidating, and luckily he couldn't see me through the dark because in all honesty I'm not that intimidating.

"P-please d-don't kill me! I-I'll do anything y-you want just s-spare me!" He was making such a ruckus I was afraid he would alert the whole camp!

"Shh! Be quiet! I won't kill you if you lead me to the supplies."

"A-alright, I'll do it." He said.

He made me follow him through the maze of tents. I made sure he stayed in the shadows, and only led me where I wouldn't be discovered. We came to one part of the camp where the supply tent was only about a 15-yard open dash. However, there was a _huge_ problem. General Zelgius! I hadn't seen him since the Mad-King's war! If he was here and leading the Begnion forces then this war just got _a lot_ more dangerous. I could hear him giving orders.

"Make sure there are always three guards at this post. We can't afford to risk our supplies. We gained an advantage with our surprise attack, so they will probably try to raid our supplies. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Zelgius began to walk away, but before he did he looked exactly where I was hiding and . . . smirked? Then he left, leaving two heavily armored sentries and a fire mage.

"Thanks for getting me this far, and as promised I won't kill you." I then knocked out the cleric. I needed to get those guards away from the tent at least for a minute. I found a good-sized rock and threw it about a good 20 meters from the tent into a tree, making sure it would make noise.

"Hm, what was that?" the mage asked.

"Don't know, probably should check it out." Said one of the other two.

The three then proceeded to the source of the noise. I took this opportunity to make a quiet, yet speedy, dash to the tent. I entered, and quickly searched the entire tent for anything useful for it wouldn't be too long before the guards got back. I took some staffs, vulnaries, herbs, elixirs, and anything else that we might be in short supply of. I quickly gathered everything and got out of there as soon as possible.

I had just got out of the enemy camp, and I had thought I got away clean, when I heard from the camp, "Intruder! The enemy is escaping! After him!" Apparently the guy I knocked out and threatened had woken and alerted everyone. In about a minute I had about 20 or 30 enemies on my tail. It seemed as though a thousand spells and arrows were flying at me. I had no choice but to run away in another direction of the forest and river. That way they wouldn't be led directly to where our camp was. If that happened, it would be catastrophic with many of ours still injured. No, I had to get away first then head back to camp.

I was running for about 30 minutes before I came upon a cliff face. I was cornered and quickly surrounded on all three sides with a large wall of rock behind me. I was frightened, death was certain, and I was becoming desperate. And that's when I remembered something very important. I had friends and allies who needed the supplies I had, and most of all, Lethe needed me, and I was not going to let her die.

"Any last words thieving enemy scum!?" I heard the supposed leader of the group say.

I felt something building up in my gut, then my chest, then my heart till it filled every pore in my body. I didn't know what it was. Desperation, adrenaline, bloodlust, or maybe something else. I didn't know what it was, but I definitely felt power. I felt invincible, like I couldn't be defeated. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it drove me to do the most reckless thing I had ever done. I became like a madman with no control of my body. It was sort of frightening.

"I WILL NOT DIE!!" I screamed at them and charged like a wild boar.

I shot five quick arrows into the soldiers surrounding the 'leader', and then brought the end of my bow crashing down on the leader's head, cracking his skull, and breaking my bow in two. I then picked up his sword and charged into the guy behind him, ramming the sword into his gut. I pulled it out and slashed the guy next to him in two.

I could tell the soldiers were surprised with the ferocity of the attack and stepped back forming a circle around me. A soldier charged at me with a lance, and I blocked the attack by using my left arm as a shield. I dropped my sword and took the Begnion's lance from my arm, and swung it in a large arc, killing many soldiers around me. I was shot in the back with an arrow, and I threw my lance into the one who shot me, and grabbed the arrow from my back, and stabbed it through one of the soldier's neck. I tackled a mage, and started beating him to death, and dodged a lance aimed for my back so it instead pierced the mage. I picked up the lance and charged a line of soldiers, skewering one, then two, then three, until they were shishkabobed (spelling?). One of them dropped a sword, so I picked it up and decapitated the man behind me. I saw a mage cast an elfire at me, so I dodged by rolling, and threw another soldier into it, and he was incinerated. I then chopped that mage in four, and then swung my arm backward to cut the guy behind me, who was about to run me through with a sword, in two. I picked up the second sword and, with my dual swords, proceeded to charge and hack away at anything in my range.

I didn't know where this strength was coming from, but nothing could stop me. Not armor nor shield, not sword nor lance, not even the dragon flying Begnion could stop my rampage. The one that tried attacked head-on so I ducked, and then with the right timing jumped up and slashed my swords in a scissor like attack, decapitating the dragon, and I finished off the master soon after.

I had just finished off the same cleric whom I knocked out before, this time he got no mercy, when I noticed that every Begnion soldier either was dead or had fled. I stood there in the center of a sea of blood and corpses after finally regaining my senses and control of my body. I myself was covered in blood, some mine, but much of it not. I had wounds and cuts everywhere on my body, some serious while others only minor. I couldn't believe what had happened. What _I _had done. I didn't know I could even do that.

I practically dragged myself back to the river, and back to camp. Luckily I didn't run into any more Begnions. I finally got back to camp early next morning. When I entered, I saw everyone running to me.

"Rolf! What happened to you?" Oscar asked. "Are you OK Rolf!?" Boyd exclaimed. "Rolf where were you?" Shinon demanded. "Someone get Rhys right away!" Ike ordered. I think there were other questions and shouts, but they all came at once and, because of my injuries, everything was dizzy and blurry so I couldn't understand.

"Rolf, tell me where the serious wounds are." Rhys had begun examining me.

"Rhys . . . I g-got . . . supplies. . . . Get them . . . to . . . everyone . . . help Lethe. . . . " I said in between deep breaths.

"All right, but you shouldn't try to talk." Rhys advised.

"Zel . . . gius . . . is. . . ." I tried to tell them Zelgius was here, but I couldn't find the breath.

"What! What about Zelgius?" Ike asked but I wasn't able to answer because I then passed out.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And there you have it, chapter 4 is done. Zelgius appears a little later in the game I know, but not too much later at all. Just for the sake of the story I decided to have him enter now. Rolf really went all out didn't he? Not sure when chapter five will be up, but it will be up eventually. Read and Review and you'll be awesome.


	5. Struggle for sanity

**Sacrifices**

Rolf X Lethe fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem because if I did you would see some changes as to the pairings.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter five: Struggle for Sanity

I awoke in a room I had never seen before and looked around to find myself in an empty room made of stones and with one window that was the only source of light. By the bright sunlight in my eyes I figured that it was probably about noon. I quickly got dressed and went out to see what was going on. I was surprised to find myself in the wing of a fortress instead of the tents in the forest. What was even more curious was that everyone around me seemed to be packing in a hurry. I found Oscar packing food supplies.

"Oscar? What's going on here?" I asked him. After just noticing me behind him he dropped what he was doing and gave me a crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're OK! I can't believe you snuck into the enemy camp and was able to get away with a bunch of supplies, which were useful by the way, and live!" I could tell just by his voice how happy he was.

"How long was I out, and what's going on?"

"Well, alot's happened since you passed out a few days ago. For one, we crossed the Ribahn river, but then Skrimir got into a fight with General Zelgius of all people and we've been forced to retreat after his defeat. Even Naesala has betrayed us! So now were getting Gallia and Phoenicia's army out first. Speaking of Gallia, if you want to say anything to Lethe, you better do it now. You know, when you were injured badly you had hypothermia from your wet clothes and no matter what we tried we couldn't raise your temperature. That is until Lethe, quite boldly if I may add, climbed into the bed with you and held you close to give you body heat, and oh yes she was . . . naked. So you should thank her." He was _definitely_ teasing me and trying to get a rise out of me, and it was definitely working.

"She did WHAT!" I was blushing more than I ever had before, and I think I had a nosebleed. Her naked form pressed against mine, skin to skin, both in one bed. Wow was the only word I could think of.

"Hmhm, wellI've got to get back to packing. Talk to you later, Rolf." He kept chuckling and continuing his work.

I looked around for a while before I finally found Lethe on the ramparts of the fortress, though before I approached her I had to get my blush under control. It took about ten minutes, and then I tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around and saw it was me she practically glomped me.

"Whoa! Um . . . hi Lethe. Good to see your OK. I was worried." She let go of me, but I happily noticed she kept her hands on my shoulders.

"_You _were worried. I heard what you did, and how you got those numerous injuries. What were you thinking?! You were close to death when you stumbled back to camp!" I really didn't expect her to have been this worried about me. I discovered I hated to make her worry, and I hoped to never do so again.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't who knows what would've happened to the injured, this war, and especially you."

"Wait, you're saying you almost died, went on a suicide attempt, and had everyone worried because of me!?"

"Uhh . . . y-yeah maybe." I hoped she didn't discover my feelings for her with these questions, at least not yet.

"Well, you were lucky you didn't die of those serious injuries or hypothermia." My blush returned full force when she reminded me of that.

"Y-yeah about that, um . . . thanks. I heard from Oscar what you did to help me out. Without you I probably _would've_ died." She noticeably blushed after that.

"W-well, I did that because I don't like to owe people, and I felt like I might have owed my life to your crazy stunt. So we're even now, but I'm still very grateful even though I still don't know the reason why you care so much about me."

"Well, the reason why I wanted to find you just now was because I heard you guys are going on ahead of us, and I didn't know for a fact if I'd get a chance to thank you."

"Yes. Gallia's army, along with Phoenicia's army, is heading back home ahead of the rest, along with the herons."

"Well, do you think I'll see you, maybe, sometime, during the trip when we catch up?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know, maybe . . . maybe not." She said sadly.

"Oh . . . well if I don't, I hope to see you again sometime, OK?" I asked in an attempt to lift our spirits.

"Mhm, sure. I would enjoy that. Goodbye for now then, Rolf."

"Goodbye, Lethe."

She gave me a hug, and I didn't let go for a few minutes. After we both stepped back, she gave me one last smile before turning away and leaving. I stayed on the ramparts watching the horizon and the setting sun. A good hour later Oscar came onto the ramparts with me.

"Gallia and Phoenicia have left now." He said.

"I know." That's all I could manage to say.

"Rolf, look, you'll see her again, that much I'm sure of. So cheer up, and be prepared to leave somewhat soon."

"Thanks Oscar, it's just that, I'm sure I'll see her again, but my chest hurts by being away from her, and it hurts more when I'm near her even though that pain is more bearable but still pain nonetheless. Is this what being in love feels like?" I asked hoping he could help shed some light on this predicament, but his silence told me he didn't have the answer.

I was about to leave when I noticed something on the horizon, Begnion soldiers! We were under attack! "Oscar alert Ike right away!" Damn Begnion, we should've known they'd try to attack when we were retreating. Everyone came out of the fortress with Ike.

"Everyone get into positions! Defend the stronghold! We must buy time for the others to get far enough away!" Ike commanded. The defensive battle against the Begnion to protect the others began.

We had all archers and mages ( so me, Shinon, Soren, and Llyana) block and prevent all Begnions from getting up the ledges while Ike and the others defend against the main force. The battle went well for a while. Any mages or archers who tried to get up my part of the ledges were quickly dispatched by my arrows. Eventually, though, we were being outflanked on all three sides. No matter how many we killed they kept coming, and to make matters worse Reyson was hurt. We were being backed into a corner in a sense. Ike ordered everyone back inside the fortress, and we would make a last stand there.

We were all falling back when I saw Oscar's horse take an arrow in the leg, and he went launching off with a large group of Begnions quickly closing in on him. I felt that indescribable feeling once again filling my entire being. This time I didn't question it, and instead used it to save my brother.

I charged forward and stood in front of Oscar, and continually fired shots into the advancing Begnion squadron. I saw a fire mage casting a spell, and so I shot an arrow that hit him in the throat. He wouldn't be talking anytime soon. Once I ran out of arrows I picked up Oscar's steel greatlance, and charged at them.

I jumped up and slashed downwards cutting one soldier in half. I lifted the lance above my head, and twirled it around like a tornado while moving forward, decapitating any around me. They took this unguarded moment and I received many wounds and burns in my stomach area. I brought down the blunt end of the lance smashing down on the nearest soldier's head. I took his axe, which was quite light for some reason, and started to chop through the Begnions. A bunch of horizontal slices cleared a small area for me to breathe. The small circle had a barrier of corpses and human body parts, not to mention gallons and gallons of blood. You could've hardly known my hair was green instead of crimson red. I heard the Begnions whispering amongst each other.

"Who _is_ this kid? He fights like a laguz in beorc form only much more ruthless and blood crazy, and how can a squirt like him have that kind of strength?" One of them was saying.

"I don't know, but doesn't this carnage look like how we found those bodies of the soldiers who went after that intruder?" Said another.

"You don't mean what I think you do?" Said another with fear in his voice.

"Light green hair, short, merciless, very young. Wasn't that how one of the survivors described him?" Asked another.

"Oh my god, IT'S THE DEMON OF THE LAGUZ ALLIANCE!" Screamed one of them.

When that was yelled out the rest of the Begnion soldiers all dropped their weapons and ran. Apparently I had already been given an infamous title for what I had done near that cliff face. Most likely the few who survived had quickly spread the rumor. I heard the commander of the Begnion forces ordering them back. No one listened. It was a new experience to be feared, and one part of me liked it while another part was afraid of me.

When I turned around _everyone _was staring at me with wide eyes, gapping jaws, and some had frightened or disgusted looks on their faces. Oscar was the first to approach me.

"Um . . . Rolf, uh . . . how or when did you learn to fight like . . . _that_?" I could tell he was shocked and didn't know how to react to seeing me like that.

I couldn't take all my friends and comrades thinking I was some bloodthirsty psycho and becoming afraid of me, and I wished they would stop staring at me like they were, so I ran. I heard Oscar yell out my name, but I didn't stop and kept running. I didn't know long I ran and hid hoping no one was pursuing me. Something was wrong with me, but I didn't know what to do.

I was hiding for I don't know how long, but I never abandoned them. I watched every battle from afar, even the ones with Daein's forces. I watched them meet up with the others who had gone on ahead. I caught glimpses of Lethe, and I had to restrain myself from running to her. I also had been keeping tabs on the Begnion army, tailing them. I would kill stragglers or silently kill some in their sleep. Anything to help my friends while not actually being there. I was following my friends through Serenes forest when I heard something awful.

I was listening to their plan for retreating back to Gallia safely when I overheard them say they planned on going through the Kauku Caves! The _Kauku Caves!_ That would be suicide! I had to stop them. If I didn't then everyone would die! My friends would die, all the laguz alliance would die, and Lethe would die. I waited until night to try and convince them or at least stop Lethe from going. I was sure I was raving mad by now. She was walking back to her tent to rest when I pulled her behind the looming, thick trees I was hiding behind. First I had to hold her tight before I tried to convince her to stop, my sanity depended on it. I knew I looked like a mess, with dried blood all over me and multiple wounds that refused to heal properly.

"Oh gods, Lethe, I'm so glad to see you! I-I think something's wrong with me! I-I killed so many, and part of me likes it! I don't know what to do. I think I'm going insane, but you, yes you, are what helped me to stay sane and hang on." I was raving and I think I was crying, and not once did I let her go.

"Rolf? Where have you been? They told me you ran off after protecting your brother. You are a mess. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"No! Not now, no time. I don't want the others to see me, and I don't want you to get killed. No time."

"Shhh. Calm down. You're OK now. No one's going to die, and there's nothing wrong with you. OK?" She wrapped her arms around me and held me in a caring, gentle, and firm embrace, and as I lay in her arms crying and holding her I realized she was an angel come down from heaven to be my angel.

After I had finally collected myself and calmed down I was going to convince her to stay away from the caves.

"Lethe, please promise me you won't go into the Kauku Caves. If you do, you'll die, and I can't bare the thought of you ever getting hurt, let alone killed, and leaving me. Please, Lethe, I . . . I . . . l-lo . . . would like you to come with me." I was ready to tell her how I felt, but my cowardice got in the way.

"Rolf, I . . . I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I cannot abandon my friends and allies, and neither can you. Come back, come back to your friends, your allies, and me." I barely caught that last part, and I wasn't sure I heard right.

"I... I don't know if I should. Would they be afraid of me? They should be. I'm scared of myself."

"Rolf, I'm not scared of you." At that moment I realized that this girl was the only girl I would ever want to spend eternity with if I could.

"A-Alright, Lethe, I'll come back with you."

She picked me up and led me to a small pond near by. After scrubbing me clean, or at least slightly cleaner, she led me back to the others. The first to notice me was Oscar, of course. He ran up to me and almost squeezed the life out of me.

"Rolf, where have you been! You've been missing for days! I thought you might have gotten hurt or something! Please, don't do that again."

"Sorry Oscar." I saw Shinon walk up to me, and gave me a smack to the back of my head.

"Oww . . . what was that for?"

"For being an idiot, and making everyone worry." He said while smirking.

"Sorry, Shinon." I was happy to know that the people I cared about didn't hate me or think me a freak. I saw Ike coming over to talk to me.

"Rolf, I would like to talk to you about what happened before you left." I could tell by his tone this was a serious matter.

"Yeah, I thought you would. All right what do want to know?"

"First of all, has that ever happened before?"

They were all looking at me waiting for an answer. "Yes, once before. I'm sure everyone has heard of my encounter with the Begnion encampment. When I got the supplies, I was chased to a cliff face near the Ribahn river. I was cornered by scores of them, and I was sure I was dead. Then I felt this unknown feeling welling up inside me slowly taking over my body. After that I remember doing things I never could before or were impossible for _me_ to do, yet I didn't feel as though I was the one doing them. I had absolutely no control. I remember blood, screams, and . . . excitement. When I regained some sort of control I was surrounded by numerous bodies and a lot of blood, and I myself was covered in it with multiple wounds. I dragged myself back to our camp after that."

I could tell by their faces that everyone was shocked. I had seen those faces once before back at the fortress. Everyone except Lethe had that face, and I was grateful Lethe didn't. If she had that look I didn't know how I could handle it. Ike had begun talking again once he let the story sink in.

"I was talking to Tibarn about you after you left. He said he's only heard of your case in legends. It is said that one out of every 10,000 laguz or beorc is born with a curse of the Dark God. When chaos overtakes Tellius these 'cursed ones' enter a state of bloodlust when in battle, and don't feel any pain or mercy or feelings at all. Just the extreme urge and love to kill, and I hear that these 'cursed ones' sometimes are unable to tell between friend or foe."

"Wait, you said 'when chaos overtakes Tellius', then why didn't anything like this happen in the Mad-King's war?" I questioned.

"We think that was because you were too young, so this curse couldn't show itself, if it really is a curse that is."

Ike had explained all this to me, and, even though they were just legends, I felt a little relieved to know something about what was happening to me, yet I was also afraid because of what Ike had said about not differing between friend or foe, and I grew worried I would lose control and attack my friends.

"Then I'm a danger to everyone." I expected to be thrown out by them, and left to myself. Alone forever.

"That may or may not be true, but nevertheless I think everyone agrees you should continue to be with us." He said with a smile.

"W-what? But why? If I'm a danger why would you guys want me to stay?" I was truly confused now.

"Well that's easy, because you are our friend." Ike aid, and everyone gave a loud cheer in agreement.

At this point I felt the luckiest person on Tellius to have friends like these. "T-thanks guys." I had to tilt my head down for I was on the verge of tears.

We all headed for our own resting area soon after that. I saw Lethe, and I pulled her aside for a second.

"Lethe I . . . I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Rolf, what is it."

"If I attack my friends or you, would you . . . kill me before I can hurt anyone? Please, I don't want to cause any of you grief, and if I lose control it would be the best thing to do, and I want you to be the one who does it." I really didn't want to ask her that, but I didn't think I could keep control, and I couldn't bare hurting my friends.

She had a surprised look on at first, but that was quickly replaced with a glare. She slapped me and walked away. She stopped for a second, looked back and said, "I will not kill you, Rolf!" Then continued walking leaving me there utterly confused.

I couldn't sleep well, because I was plagued by thoughts of losing control of myself. I hoped for my sake, my friend's sake, and for Lethe's sake I would be able to keep control.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Longer chapter this time, and for those who aren't sure on the timeline of this story this chapter starts on 3-5 and goes to 3-8. I threw in some nice Rolf X Lethe fluff so I hope you enjoy and more will be coming as the story continues. As an after thought, does any one know if the fortress in chapter 3-5 of the game had a name. If so what is it? If you don't know then no big deal. Read and Review as always.


	6. Fiery caves

**Sacrifices**

Rolf X Lethe fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything remotely related to it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter six: Fiery Caves

We entered the Kauku Caves I didn't know how long ago. In those brimstone caves it was impossible to tell time. I almost fell into a lava pit twice! I would've rather had to fight a whole army of Begnion soldiers than keep going in those caves. Unfortunately I didn't exactly get my wish when we saw a squad of Begnion soldiers blocking our path. It just got worse. Fighting Begnion soldiers _in_ those caves was not desirable by any means. I heard Ike yelling orders to everyone.

"Get into positions! Protect the injured! And be wary of the molten rocks!" He yelled.

The rocks he was talking about were the flaming rocks that were shooting out of the lava, becoming like mini meteors, and seemed to deliberately aim at everyone and everything. I saw a Begnion get hit in the head with one, and it didn't look as if he would ever be getting up.

We charged forward, trying to give the injured time to look for a way out. I stayed back a little and picked off soldiers weakened or fighting my friends. The soldiers weren't very strong, and their leader seemed weak and cowardly, yet the real annoyance and hindrance were the shooting rocks. We had to be constantly on our guard, and avoid them at every step. At least they went for Begnions as well or we would have been at a serious disadvantage.

I saw Lethe fighting off a couple of Begnions so I gave her a hand, and shot down one of them while she finished off the other. She reverted back from her laguz form, and turned to me and smiled. I smiled back, until I saw a rock heading right for her at incredible speed! It was too big and close for her to dodge so I had to help, but how? That's when I felt that increasingly familiar, yet still feared, feeling again. I didn't care about losing control, all I cared about was saving Lethe!

I picked up a greatlance left by a fallen soldier, and charged forward at blinding speed. Everything seemed to be going in slow-motion, and then I realized it was I who was going faster than everything else. I reached her only a couple of seconds before the rock would hit her, and I used my momentum and temporary strength to wack the rock away like a baseball ( A/N: just describing how it was hit, I doubt they had baseball). I sent the rock veering off course, saving Lethe, and practically obliterated the lance in my hands losing all feelings in my arms and hands. The force of the impact literally sent me flying about ten meters away.

"Rolf!" I heard Lethe yell my name, and she ran to me and helped me up.

"Owwww. That kinda hurt, hehe." I tried to act like I wasn't hurt, but my arms severally ached.

"Are you OK, Rolf?" She asked, and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so, my hands are still throbbing though." I gave her my best don't-worry-I'm-fine smile. She took my hands in hers, and looked me in the eyes. I squirmed a little under her gaze, and I almost got lost in those beautiful violet eyes of hers.

"Listen," she started, "I-I didn't mean to get so angry with you last night."

"Don't worry about it. It was an out-of-the-blue question. But why _did_ you get so angry?" I asked.

"Well . . . I just couldn't believe you would ask me that." I was getting slightly irritated now.

"I only asked you to end me if I lose myself! I asked you because I trust you, and you're the last person I would want to hurt!"

"You've saved my life more than once, and now you're asking me to take yours! I. . . can't do that. I'm not heartless, as people might think. I can't kill an ally, a friend. I can't kill you." I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I felt horrible and guilty, and hated myself for putting her in this position. I didn't realize it would upset her this much, but that wasn't much of an excuse. I took her in my arms, and tried to calm her down.

"Alright, Lethe, I'm sorry. I won't ask this of you, but promise me something else."

"What."

"If you don't choose to kill me to stop me, then if I go on a rampage run as far away as you can, and don't look back." I pleaded to her because, like I said, she was the _last_ person I wanted to hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that either. If that does happen to you, then I'll find a way to stop you without killing you." She said.

"But, Lethe." I tried to protest but she cut me off.

"No buts, whether you like it or not I'm not going to abandon you."

"... Fine." I let out a frustrated breath. I could see there was no arguing with her so I just gave in. Still happens today in fact. She was, and still is, just too stubborn.

"Hey you lovebirds!" Oscar called. Lethe and I nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Hurry up and let's go! We've found an exit!"

"Alright, Oscar, we're coming!" I nodded to Lethe, and we headed out of that hell of a cave.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this is a bit of short chapter, but it'll pick up again trust me. Anyone who's played Radiant Dawn can definitely agree with me when I say that those damn rocks in the Kauku Caves are a pain in the ass. They always seem to hit your guys instead of the enemy. Oh well. Anyways the next chapter might be up sometime soon so be patient. Thanks to all the people who have read/reviewed my story and continue to keep up with it. You guys rock! R&R please :)


	7. Confessions

**Sacrifices**

A Rolf X Lethe fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter seven: Confessions

About five days had passed since the Kauku Caves battle, and this war seemed to be almost over. We had gained the aid of Crimea through our fighting to protect Queen Elincia. Ike had been announced general of the entire army by Apostle Sanaki, and we had pushed Daein into their snowy fortress, and almost defeated them there, until Prince Kurthnaga of Goldoa stepped in. Unfortunately, the Goldoan prince joined with Daein, and we had one more battle with Daein to go before we could march into the capital of Begnion and end the war. This would be a fierce fight now that Daein had a dragon on their side. I had overheard Ike talking to Reyson about Lehran's Medallion, and apparently all of the war had seriously affected the Medallion. We needed to end the war quickly. I didn't know if it was connected to all of the chaos, but remaining in control of myself kept getting more difficult every battle.

We were going to have our entire force attack Daein's army head-on, and even though I still felt a little sad about fighting some old friends, I would not hold back. It was only moments before the battle would begin, and the air was as tense as could be. I could feel the emotions of everyone while they were getting prepared, and I could tell no one really wanted to be here. Maybe those feelings got to the laguz as well, because even the normally war-hungry laguz seemed a bit toned down. I positioned myself next to Lethe while we were awaiting orders from Ike.

"Hey Lethe?" I started.

"Yes, Rolf, what is it?"

"Just promise you'll be careful, this fight might be much more dangerous than any other so far."

"Mhm, all right, but just watch your back as well." she smiled at me to assure me.

I smiled back to her, and got focused on the incoming battle. I heard Ike, Skrimir, and Tibarn give the orders to attack. The battle had begun.

Both armies rushed at each other, and it quickly became a furious battleground. The Gallians slashed away at the advancing soldiers, and Phoenicia's force was causing havoc among the enemy ranks. I shot at every enemy that came within range of Lethe, and tried to stay as close to her, without getting in the way, as possible. I saw Ike clashing swords with Zihark, and Haar battling with Jill in the sky.

For a while the battle seemed to be fairing well, yet there were heavy casualties on both sides, the bodies of laguz and beorc littering the field. It was strange, but, I thought I kept hearing a voice in my head, whispering to me, and it sounded like a woman.

"Cursed child of chaos, guardian of order, do my bidding." I heard it say clearly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked it.

"Do my bidding, and bring my wrath upon those who have broken their vow to me!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain, my head felt like it was being split in two! I grasped my head in my hands trying to drown out the now loud voice, but the pain wouldn't stop! Over and over the voice screamed in my head, "Lose yourself to me! Do my bidding!" it would yell. My vision became red and blurry, and my body started to move itself! I was losing control of my mind and body, and that unmistakable feeling was now rushing through me, only this time it was much stronger than ever before.

I saw Lethe rush over to me as blur, and I severely wished she would get away from me. The world became a whirl of blood and fire (A/N: not real just his senses being taken over), and all I could hear was that voice and screams. I didn't know if the screams belonged to me or if they were even real, but I couldn't decipher what was real or not, I could barely think! I felt Lethe's hands on my shoulders, and I turned to look at her. When I did, and when she saw me, stepped back and for a split second I saw a glimpse of fear. That snapped the last strand of sanity I had, and I actually attacked her! I couldn't stop myself!

"Rolf! It's me, Lethe, snap out of it! Please!"

"HYAAAAAH!"

I kept swinging at her with my fists, but my subconscious was just glad I didn't have a close ranged weapon. I relentlessly charged at her, yet she never once even tried retaliating. All she did do was dodge and, without me realizing, leading me away from the fight. I wanted to stop, but it was out of my control now. It was as if there was this beast caged up inside getting angrier each day, and now that it was out it was not going back in the cage again. Oscar noticed what was happening, and ran up to me, and tried to hold me back. Why couldn't they just stay away from me?

"Rolf?! What are you do- oof." he couldn't finish because I turned around and slugged him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

I turned back to continue attacking Lethe, until I saw something that made me stop. She was just standing there completely still, but she was crying. Lethe, one of the strongest girls I ever met, the girl I fell in love with, was crying, and I had caused it. Just that sight alone made me gain a moment of sanity, and I looked down into a puddle and saw what made Lethe step back in fear. My eyes were an eerie reddish glow, and my canines had grown into sharp fangs. My hair had turned to a crimson red, and it looked as if my hair had been drenched in blood. There seemed to be an aura of bloodlust around me, and I was disgusted with all I saw.

"L-Lethe. Get . . . away . . . please. Get away from me!" I yelled. She only shook her head and smiled. I noticed a large tree not far off, and so I decided if I couldn't control myself I could always force myself to stop. I charged the tree with all the speed my new form could muster, which was actually a lot, and crashed into it head-first losing consciousness.

*General POV*

Lethe watched in horror as Rolf crashed head-first into the large tree, and she was sure she heard something crack. The force of the impact was great enough to split the tree in two. She ran over to his motionless form, and when she got there she was relieved to find him still breathing, but there was a good amount of blood staining his green hair.

"Wait, green hair?" she doubled checked to see if it was indeed green instead of completely red. She almost jumped for joy when she saw he had returned to normal, yet that wound on his head could be serious. She noticed Ike taking Mist away from the battle to somewhere else. Since she didn't know where Rhys was, and might not have time to find him, she picked up Rolf and followed Ike.

Following him eventually led her to a castle she thought looked familiar. She followed him through the castle, and into a room where Tibarn, Queen Nailah, Janaff, Ulki, Ike, Mist, and the three Herons were. The Herons were unconscious, and in the middle of the room on a pedestal was . . . the Fire Emblem, and it seemed to emit a blue flame. Upon her entry, Tibarn noticed her.

"Hey, Ike, did you bring those two here?" he asked.

"Hmm, no they must have followed me. Lethe, what is wrong with Rolf?"

"Well . . . I don't know why, but Rolf suddenly went berserk, and went on a rampage . . . he even attacked Oscar and me. Then he ran head-first into a tree I think to purposefully knock himself unconscious. He has a large wound on his head because of it, and I saw you and Mist going somewhere so I thought he might get help wherever you were going since I couldn't find Rhys." she explained.

"Hn, that could make sense," Tibarn started. "If what the legends say is true, then because Lehran's Medallion is close to releasing the Dark God he probably would go on a rampage. The chaos in Tellius has almost peaked, and very soon the Dark God will be unleashed, and then Tellius will be destroyed."

Just then, Sanaki entered, and Lethe and Rolf were quickly forgotten. To be honest, Lethe didn't entirely know what was happening so she stayed in the background. Hostile words were exchanged between Tibarn and Naesala, and then Sanaki tried to release the Dark God using a galdr, but for some reason it didn't work. Then, Micaiah, who Lethe recognized as the leader of the Daein forces, entered the room and explained why Sanaki's galdr didn't work and that there needed to be lyrics as well. Micaiah then sung the galdr with lyrics and the room was bathed in a bright light, and once it receded so did the blue flame around the medallion. Soon after, the collapsed people began to awaken, including Rolf.

*Rolf's POV*

I awoke in a bit of a daze, but quickly noticed I was not on the battlefield but on a bed in a small, stone room. I was confused as to what had happened, but I felt better, better than before at least. Lethe was not far off, and when she noticed me awake she came over to my side.

"Rolf," she said while laying a hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad to see you finally awake."

"Ugh . . . my head's pounding. What happened?" I asked.

"Well, that's kind of a long story. I don't even know exactly what happened either but . . . " she then proceeded to tell me all that happened from when I passed out up to then. I was a bit confused. Did the Dark God awaken? If so, why are we all still alive, and why hadn't anything happened? These questions kept running through my head, and little did I know they would be answered shortly.

Just then, a huge flash of light came from the skies and seemed to envelop all of Tellius in its radiant light. Once the light dissipated it left behind an eerie, ominous silence. I remember wondering why it was so quiet since there was supposed to be an ongoing war outside.

Lethe helped me get outside since I was still a little weak from the blow to the head I inflicted on myself. Once we were out, we noticed everyone, and I mean_ everyone_ both laguz alliance and Daeins' top officers, out in the courtyard looking quite solemn. I found Shinon in the mass of people and asked what was going on.

"See for yourself." he said pointing to the battlefield outside the fort.

Lethe helped me walk over to the field, and neither of us were prepared for what we saw. _Everyone_ was stone. Not fighting or even moving an inch. Now I knew why there was that silence.

We headed back to the crowd of people in the courtyard when I noticed they were all listening to the girl who I thought was the Daein commander Macaiah. I found Shinon again and he filled me in on what I had missed.

"Apparently the Goddess Ashera, who we've all been taught to worship, is an insane, evil goddess who wants us all dead now, and that light we saw was Ashura's judgement, and the Dark God Yune, who is inhabiting that girl's body right now, is our only chance for survival. And now she's telling us we have to _fight_ Ashera." You had to be deaf not to hear the condescending tone in his voice.

"What? Is she serious?" I couldn't believe a word of what he just said.

"I don't know. I only know that light had to come from somewhere, and I'm ready to fight whoever it was who did it."

"Yeah that's true." I was still skeptical about it all.

Yune abruptly stopped whatever she was trying to explain to Ike and the other leaders upon noticing me, and she raised an accusing finger directly at me.

"You, come over here!" she commanded. All eyes turned toward me, and I pointed to myself and asked, "me?"

She only nodded so I walked over to her and just as I got within arms reach she grabbed my face and kept turning it back-and-forth as if I was being inspected. She stopped once she met eye contact with me, and with an annoyed look on her face, turned toward Ike again.

"This boy is under the influence of Ashera! If we keep him around it will mean serious trouble. I suggest he stay behind." she yelled to Ike.

"What are you talking about?!" Ike asked. "Rolf is our friend and a strong ally. We are _not_ leaving him behind!"

"Don't you know Ashera could control him at _any_ time?! Haven't you seen what he can do under Ashera?! If you seriously suggest he come along then I would request him to be isolated until needed." she yelled back at Ike.

"You're right, I have seen what can happen, but I trust Rolf as much as the rest of my friends, and so because of that he _will not_ be isolated like a dangerous animal! If you don't like it, then I'm sorry to say you're going to have to deal with it." I was very grateful to Ike for standing up for me, yet I was confused. Now it was Ashera's fault that I was how I was?

"Wait a minute," I said to get their attention. "I heard you were the one who had cursed me. Aren't you the Dark God?"

"For the last time, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled.

"S-sorry." I thought twice about getting her angry again.

"Anyway, why would I curse you? And it's not a curse. A thousand years ago, when Ashera and I were about to sleep for a millennium, she picked a few random families throughout Tellius and mingled a creation of her own she dubbed the Guardians of Dominion factor, or the GOD factor, into the family's bloodstream. I was opposed to it from the beginning, but she must have gone ahead with it without my consent. She called it a fail safe incase you humans broke your promise to us. The GOD factor was meant to activate if widespread chaos overtook Tellius. She created it for the purpose of a weapon she could control if awoken early."

"If it's in my families blood then why am I the only one who . . . berserks?" I asked.

"Well I'd assume that's a multiple of factors. Age for one thing, you see your age is the perfect time to be controlled. Not too old to have a strong mind and will or physically weak, and not too young to be of any real use to hear. Also, at your age, your emotions are harder to control. The GOD factor responds to strong emotions or danger. Which I would guess your emotions have been running wild recently," she motioned with her eyes to Lethe, which made me blush, "and you've been in a lot of danger.

"O-K." All this new information that contradicted everything I knew before was a lot to handle.

"Possibly," she started again, "It could be that you have a bit of hidden potential, that I can sense anyway. If you insist on him coming along, I can help by unlocking that power. Hopefully, it should also help protect you from Ashera's control. Ready?"

I only nodded, and the next second a bright light encased my body in warmth, and I felt a new strength come forth from my body. The strength felt similar to the killing rage as before, but different. This strength felt more pure and calm, and I was in complete control for once. When the light finally dissipated, I felt better than I ever had before.

"Alright, that's done. Now let's set up the teams that will be going after Ashera." she said while breathing slightly heavy.

In the end, not much changed. Most of the Greil Mercenaries stayed together. I would've joined Lethe in whatever group she went with, but luckily she chose to go with us. We were all getting ready to head out and were saying caution to everyone else when I found her by herself staring off into space.

"Hi, Lethe." I greeted.

"Oh, hello, Rolf." she replied.

"Lethe, I'm glad you came with us. That way I won't have to worry as much." I grinned at her.

"Rolf?" she asked in a quite voice.

"Yes, Lethe?"

"This . . . this is going to be extremely dangerous isn't it? I mean, we're fighting a goddess!"

"Yeah . . . I suppose it will be."

"And we could all die, couldn't we?" she asked.

"Yeah." I had never heard her sound so sad and afraid before, and it was extremely unusual coming from the normally tough girl. "Listen, Lethe, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I would sacrifice my life to protect yours. Because, well, there's something you should know since this could be the last time we talk. I... I love you."

No sooner than I was done confessing this to her I felt something _incredibly_ soft press against my lips. It took a couple of seconds to realize she had jumped on me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and was kissing me! Once I realized this I started to kiss back. The kiss lasted for only about ten seconds, but they were undoubtedly the best ten seconds of my life so far. Once we pulled away, I noticed she was blushing and gave me such a lovely smile.

"I love you too, Rolf." she said.

I'm quite sure my heart exploded from pounding so hard, and that I'd died and gone to heaven.

"Y-you do. Really? I knew I was blushing like crazy and had the goofiest grin on my face, but at that point I didn't care.

"Yes. At first, I thought you were just a strange beorc, but then I noticed you staring at me, and for some reason I found myself staring back. For some inexplicable reason you were always in my thoughts, and after all the crazy stunts you pulled to keep me alive I realized why I couldn't stop thinking about you. I fell in love with you."

I was indescribably happy that I couldn't even speak, and all I could do was hold her as close as possible, and I found myself unable to stop kissing her. I would protect her, this love of mine, with my life for the rest of my natural life and for eternity.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got a new chapter up woo hoo! Plus this was one of my favorite chapters so far so double woo hoo! I think those two are too cute! Go RolfX Lethe. Chapter 8 is also up now because I've been too lazy lately and I wanted to get a lot up in a short time. Read and Review!


	8. Hate in the open

**Sacrifices**

A Rolf X Lethe fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter eight: Hate in the Open

We had been walking to the Begnion capital for a couple of days, and so far there hadn't been anything to stop us. No fights or complications . . . yet. I had been feeling great since we started out, and I was quite cheerful. Apparently Lethe, whose side I hadn't left since we confessed to each other, had noticed.

"You're certainly in a good mood." she said.

"Yeah it's weird, but, ever since that light turned everyone to stone I've felt a hundred times better."

"Well that makes some sense." I jumped when I noticed for the first time that Soren had been walking behind me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well if you react to chaos in Tellius, then no chaos at all would have you feeling better than ever, don't you think?" he explained.

"Yeah, that does make sense. So I'm feeling great at the expense of all those people." The thought was a little depressing.

"That's one way to think of it. I prefer to think of it as now you can concentrate more than you have lately in a fight." he said.

"Yes I see your point. I have been a bit unfocused lately."

Soren stared at the ground for a few seconds and continued looking solemn until he suddenly spoke. "Be careful you two. For all others in your position, and all _possible_ future generations of half-breeds to come." he then walked away.

"That was odd." I said. Lethe nodded. "Well remember that Soren is a half-breed. So I think he's saying he knows and it's his way of wishing us luck." she said. One thing he said stuck in my mind though.

"All possible future generations of half-breeds to come? What does he mean by that?" I asked.

Lethe giggled. "You really are too innocent sometimes Rolf. He meant when we have kids." she explained.

"When we have . . . kids! Wait, _when_ we have kids?" I was dumbfounded to say the least. She was giggling again, at my expense of course.

"Yes, _when_. I think it would be nice, don't you? After the war of course."

"Y-yeah, of course, I-it sounds like a great idea. Hehe."

We continued walking til it got too dark to do so anymore. We set up a small camp situated around our small fire to keep the pitch black night away. I was hoping we wouldn't get attacked since I couldn't see anything past our camp, it was unnerving. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see Shinon standing behind me.

"Hey Shinon, what's up?" I asked.

"Rolf, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" There was a look in his eye that told me there would be argument.

"Yeah sure."

He led me a little away from the camp, but not too far so that we couldn't quickly get back if need be. He stopped suddenly and turned to face me, and I knew this was a very serious matter.

"Do you like that laguz, Lethe?" he asked. The question caught me completely off guard. "W-what?" I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"I said, do you like that girl Lethe?" he said each word with a slight pause making me realize he was already on his last strand of patience, yet I didn't know why. We had barely been talking.

"I... I'm not sure what you're talking about." I was hesitant to tell him anything since I wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Answer the damn question!" he said, raising his voice slightly. This sudden anger surprised me. I could tell he wasn't going to let this go without an answer so I looked him in the eye and told him truthfully. "I love her, and she loves me. Oof!"

He punched me in the face so suddenly I hadn't time to dodge or react, so the next thing I knew I was on the ground with Shinon standing over me. "Listen to me Rolf, I don't know what the _hell _you are thinking, but you are going to cut off anything with that girl, that laguz, and come to your senses!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." I said while getting up from the ground.

"Oh, and why's that? Dammit I'm trying to help you!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I can't. If I did, I'm almost positive I'd cease to exist. I can't live without her. I love her, and there's nothing anyone or even I can do to change that!"

"Well it seems you need to get the sense smacked back into you!" and Shinon threw another punch directed at my face, but this time I caught it and punched him in the stomach; knocking the breath out of him.

*pant* "So, you'll fight your own master for that cat." Shinon emphasized the last word with a punch to my cheek.

"Don't call her a cat!" I tackled him into the ground and unleashed a barrage of rapid punches to his stomach. He flipped me over and started attacking my face, but then I kneed him in the gut and kicked him off me. We both got up, out of breath and ready to keep fighting if need be.

"Tch, Is that all you got, my wimpy apprentice?" Shinon snarled.

"Why do you have to be like this?!" I shouted.

We were about to charge in to continue, when we heard what sounded like Ike yelling, "We're under attack!" and just as he said it a group of about three golden plated soldiers seemingly came out of nowhere and surrounded Shinon and me. Too bad for them we were still livid with one another and were looking for something to vent our anger on.

I tackled one of them while Shinon kicked another on the ground and leapt upon him. I let loose a barrage of attacks to his stomach, chest, and head; leaving large indents in his armor. I continued my assault till I was sure he was either unconscious or dead. Shinon was attacking his victim with a series of strong and slower hits to the sides of the guy's head. He ended up smashing a rock to the guy's skull. We both stood up and glared at the third and final soldier. He was visibly scared out of his wits, so he dropped his weapon and ran away. We were about to go after him when we remembered the others probably needed our help at camp.

"This isn't over, Rolf. Once this attack is over you can be sure I'm not going to forget about your love affair with a _cat_!" Shinon said. I just ignored him and kept walking back to camp.

We had no idea where those guys came from, but they were far stronger than any enemies so far. I quickly found Lethe and kept an eye out for Shinon. I didn't think he'd try anything during the fight, but you never knew.

Sometime during the fight, Lethe was hurt by one of the enemy soldiers, and then he ran into the darkness. As you can imagine, I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I chased him into the darkness and quickly realized that not only had I lost him, but I had also gotten myself lost in the progress.

I stumbled around for a while in the eerie darkness for any sign of the ensuing battle, but something was not right. That darkness seemed to envelope all of Tellius, and my senses seemed to fail in that darkness. I could not see, hear, smell, and my body felt cold all over.

I continued to walk aimlessly in the pitch-black until a bright, blinding light appeared in front of me. Once the light dissipated I had trouble opening my eyes for a while, but I was able to make out the form of a person. When I was finally able to open my eyes without pain, I was shocked as to what I saw. A tall woman with long, diluted red hair and skin as pale as a corpse, and her entire body seemed to glow with a pale white light yet some might say she was beautiful if not for her eyes; eyes that were as cold and cruel as a demon's. Her eyes were what sent fear deep to the core of my soul. Eyes so full of judgement yet so empty of emotion, mercy, and pity. I felt as inferior as a bug as she stared down at me seemingly levitating off the ground, with those eyes.

"W-who are you?" I asked after finally regaining my voice.

"Who am I? Have you pathetic ingrates gone so far to break your promise to me as to forget me entirely? I am the goddess Ashera! I am _your_ goddess, mortal."

"W-what do you want with me?"

"You? Oh yes, how insignificant one mortal can be. I have come to assure you I mean no harm to this world. In fact, I wish to save it."

"Save it? You turned everyone into stone! And-and turned me into a monster!" I felt like a child yelling at his parent, a powerless child.

"You mortals broke your promise to me!" she said in a voice that seemed to echo all around me. "If I were to let you beings continue on your path to self-destruction you would destroy this world along with yourselves. I don't know why Yune thinks there is any good among your kind. However, my judgement is to protect this world."

"What gives you the right to judge people without knowing them, and to decide that we don't deserve to live freely?"

"I know your kind well enough. You kill, you steal, you rape, you pillage and plunder the land, you prejudice and segregate, and most of all you fight your own kind. You are a chaotic race bent on self-annihilation, and so I wish to preserve this world. And since you brought up the subject of your blood trait I should tell you what that really means. You are one of my proud soldiers I created to instal order when there is chaos. I have given you the right to judge those who have betrayed me. However, I will give you one more chance to come back to me and serve directly under me. If you do, you shall become of one of the chosen few who will remain in the new world. I will even grant your precious lover the same privilege if she agrees to serve me."

The mentioning of Lethe reminded me that there was still a fight going on and she might have needed my help. "Sorry, Ashera, but I refuse your offer. I will not become a monster again, especially not for you who is the reason some fear me and are disgusted by me." I turned to run back, but what she said next stopped me in my tracks. "_This_ world won't accept you two, and you are aware of this. I know full well how beorc and laguz treat cases such as yours, and they treat the half-breed children even worse. How do you plan on 'living freely' in a world with so much prejudice and hate with this path you have chosen? In the world I seek to create there are no such things as hate or discrimination, just order and peace, for both of you if choose it."

I had to admit that she was right on some points. Judging by how Shinon, who I thought was one of the closest people in my life, reacted I knew how cases like Lethe and I were treated everywhere by everyone, and Shinon wouldn't be close to the last of those kinds of people. Yet the world she was talking about had no free will, no free thought, everything would be controlled. It would be peace, but it would be a hollow peace.

I didn't even turn back to face her to say, "Lethe and I will be fine. It will be tough in this world, but we will get through it all, together. Keep your shallow notion of peace of justice, we will defeat you, and this world will be fine without you." I started running in the opposite direction of her and as I was running I heard her say in her booming voice, "Hmph, fine. However, you will come to regret your choice, you all will. Beorc and laguz alike will be wiped clean from this world!"

After some running, my senses seemed to come back to me and I could make out a fire in the distance. When I emerged into the camp from the darkness, I noticed two things. One: the battle was definitely over, and two: everyone had a puzzled and confused look on their face.

"Um . . . hello?" I said because no one seemed to notice my entrance. When they turned to me, they were definitely all surprised. They all started bombarding me with questions, mostly about where I was.

"Guys, guys calm down. I just got a little lost in the night, OK? I'm fine as you can see." I said in an attempt to save me from their questions.

"Are you sure your OK? Cuz' it seemed like someone was stopping us from looking for you." Boyd said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we sent out search parties to locate you, but as soon as they went into the black they would come right back out. It was quite perplexing." Soren informed me.

"Did anything, you know, _weird_ happen to you?" Mist asked.

"Umm . . . no not really. Like I said, I just got lost." I didn't want to tell them about Ashura's visit since it would probably only worry them.

"Well as long as you're fine." Oscar said.

Afterwards, the group dispersed to do what they all had to, only Lethe stayed with me. I gave her an apologetic smile and she gave me an exassperated sigh. "Ugh, what am I going to do with you, Rolf?" she said. "I don't know, you could keep loving me for who I am." I replied with a grin. "Fair enough, but you did have me worried, and you'll pay for that." she warned me with a smirk.

We started walking to help fix up the camp, and once again I was trying to avoid Shinon. After repairs were done, everyone decided to finally sleep, and we all headed back to our respective tents. On my way there, a twittering bird hopped on my shoulders.

"You had a talk with _her_ didn't you?" Inquired a voice.

"Whoa! Yune is that you?" I asked the bird.

"Yes of course it's me. Who else did you think?"

"Sorry, but you're right, she did talk to me, and she wanted me on her side."

"I assume that because you came back you said no?"

"Yes that's right. Still, her intentions for peace aren't bad, just misguided, and her methods are wrong. I wonder if a peaceful world is possible."

"If everyone stopped fighting and looked past their differences then I'm sure it is. Ashura really isn't bad, she's just lost her faith in people. You're lucky you said no by-the-way."

"Oh, and why's that. The deal she was offering me wasn't all bad."

"If you said yes, then I would've fried you into tonight's dinner." I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, and it scared me. "Remember, I still got my eye on you." With that she flew away. If I learned one thing that day, it was that goddesses are scary.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I finally got another new chapter up! Chapter 7 was great and long so this one is just a little shorter, but I'm still happy to get it up. What did you all think of Rolf and Ashera's conversation? Interesting huh? Well I don't know when chapter 9 will be up, but I've been kicking into high gear so it could be soon. Chow.


	9. Conflicts resolved

**Sacrifices**

A Rolf X Lethe fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

Chapter nine: Conflicts Resolved

We had been traveling for a while, on schedule, and without any more attacks from the enemy. During our travels a huge storm suddenly came down upon our heads. Luckily, we knew a large and abandoned mansion once belonging to Senator Oliver was near us so we let ourselves in.

We were all drying off in the main hall, and some of us opted to explore the house some more, me included. I wandered around for a little bit, without any real direction, and didn't find much. There were a lot of dusty rooms, but I found it strange that some looked as if people had been in them recently. One of them even had embers still lit in a fire place. I ignored them then, but I suppose I shouldn't have.

After a while, I decided to find a room to stay in. I realized if I didn't find my own room there might not be any left considering how many people we had, even in this house, so I just opened the first door on my left to see if it was taken. Apparently, it _was_ taken, by Lethe who was busy changing out of her wet clothes when I walked in.

My eyes widened and my face grew warm. "Ahh! I-I'm sorry, Lethe. I didn't know you were, uh, changing." I quickly shut the door and leaned my back on it for support to try and slow down my rapidly beating heart.

She opened the door unexpectedly and I lost my balance and ended up falling on her. When I was falling, I somehow turned in mid-fall so I ended up on top of her, straddling her legs, and our faces only inches apart. The situation was made even more awkward by the fact she was only wearing a towel, and under that she was naked. Even though we were in that embarrassing position, neither of us could move. In fact, she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me in closer, if that was even possible.

"Um, Lethe?"

"Shh. . . don't talk, Rolf."

She closed the gap between our faces and I wrapped my arms around her waist. My mind had a meltdown when she slipped her tongue in my mouth. Our hands roamed and explored each others bodies, and she moaned into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled and, sometime, Lethe's towel had come off. We were finally pulled apart by the need for air, and I took the time to admire her beautiful body under me. With her slightly disheveled hair, flushed cheeks, creamy porcelain skin, and the perfect curves she looked like a goddess. Her breasts were the perfect size, with perky rosy-pink buds, and her skin was the softest thing I'd ever felt. I inhaled deeply to fill my sense with her unique scent that it was now tinged with her arousal. She was the first girl I ever saw like that, and she was the only one I ever wanted to.

We had started kissing again when we were interrupted by someone gasping at the door which had been left open. Luckily, it was only Oscar instead of someone else, but the situation still looked pretty bad.

"Rolf?!" Oscar exclaimed. "Whoa! Um, hi Oscar. This, uh, this isn't exactly what it looks like." I quickly got off Lethe and helped her to her feet while she fixed her towel.

"So, how long has _this_ been going on?" he asked.

"We haven't done what you're thinking." Lethe told him.

"OK that's good, you two are still young, but whatever it was you two were doing looked . . . heated."

Lethe and I both blushed at Oscar's. . . observation. " T-that was an accident. I accidently tripped and fell on her." I tried explaining.

"If you must know," Lethe started. "Rolf and I have learned of each other's feelings since Ashera woke."

"Well it's about time if you ask me. Anyway, next time you guys want to _express_ these feelings, make sure the door is closed." Oscar then left, closing the door behind him. The air was a little awkward as we just stood there unsure of what to do or say.

"So, Rolf . . . do you enjoy peeping on me when I'm naked?" she asked with a smirk.

I felt my entire body flush. "T-that's, I mean, uh, y-you know, t-they a-are just a-accidents . . . I-I don't mean . . . " I couldn't quit stammering so she silenced me with a kiss.

"Relax, Rolf, I know it was an accident. I do wonder though . . . what were you doing outside my room?"

"Well you see, I didn't know it was your room. I thought it was empty so I was going to take this room to spend the night." I explained.

"Hmm, I don't think there _are _any more free rooms. However . . . "

"However?" I asked.

"However you could also stay in this room. . . if you like." I was a little surprised by her offer, but I was even more surprised when I noticed something about the room. "But. . . this room only has one bed." I pointed out.

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to . . . share." she said the last word so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"Wha-what! Y-you sure?" she nodded. "I. . . I don't know."

"Rolf," she said while turning my face to hers. "If we love each other, then I'm sure we can share the same bed. Yes?" she gave me a beautiful smile that overcame any doubt in my mind, and I hoped to wake up to that smile every day of my life so I smiled back. "Yes, Lethe, we can."

She went to the bathroom to change into her night attire as I changed into a simple blue shirt and kept the shorts I had been wearing. I kicked off my boots and set my bow and arrows next to the door. As I finished, Lethe came out in a silk night gown and I almost fainted. I got into the bed first, and she laid down right next to me. She pressed the back of her against the front of me and I wrapped my arms around her middle, holding her close. It felt so right holding her like that, and in no time I fell asleep.

Unfortunately, our sleep didn't last long. Barely an hour had passed when we were awaken by loud commotions through the house. Lethe and I got up and dressed quickly, readied if enemies were attacking, which they were.

As soon as we stepped out of the room, we encountered an enemy, and he encountered Lethe's claws. There was a group of about four enemies with lances at the end of the hallway, so I targeted them before they got close. After Lethe was done with the first enemy, she charged the group at the end of the hall. I shot an arrow through the visor of one of the heavily armored soldiers while Lethe slashed at the neck of one of the mages. I noticed another group of soldiers at the other end of the hallway, so I shot two quick arrows, one into the neck of a swordsman and another into the chest of another bowman. One of them retaliated by throwing an axe at me, so I rolled to the side and I shot an arrow into his arm and another into his knee. I stood up and noticed Lethe walking toward me.

"Figures they'd attack us here." I said.

"Yes, they've probably spread throughout the mansion by now."

"We should probably see if we can help the others, let's go."

We ran through the house while looking for our friends, and as we ran there seemed to be a group of enemies around each and every corner, and there were a lot of corners. After what seemed an eternity, and an endless amount of soldiers, Lethe and I found our way to the main hall, where all our friends were, and apparently we missed the main battle. Ike and Raphael were talking to ex-senator Oliver about something, which I found odd, as we walked up to the join the large group. I didn't even notice Shinon walk up next to me.

"So, where were you, making out with a cat?" he sneered. It was at about that point that I had had it with Shinon's insults and comments.

"Hyaaah!" I charged him and tackled him off the ledge and we both fell to the first floor with me landing on top. I started pounding his face until he flipped me and started doing the same. We would've gone at it longer but we were pulled off each other by our friends. Oscar and Boyd were holding me back while Gatrie was holding Shinon back.

"Whoa, whoa! What's up with you guys?" Gatrie asked. By then, everyone had gathered in a circle around us. Neither of us were really willing to talk since we both thought it our personal problem that no one else needed to be involved in. Soren walked up to us, apparently in mid-thought.

"Well, if neither of you will tell us the problem I do have a possible solution." he said.

"Oh, do tell." Ike said.

"Obviously we can't continue on with two members about to kill each other; it could be disastrous in battle. So, I propose we force them to settle it now."

"Are you nuts?! One of them could end up dead and the other injured." Oscar exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish. How about locking them in a room, tying them to chairs across from each other, and let them talk it out. Which they will if they want to so much as eat because they'd be locked up in there until it's resolved. However, it is up to Ike to decide what we should do. Ike?"

"Hmm, well since Soren's right that we can't have their feud slow us down, and since I see no better solution, then I agree with it."

Shinon and I were quickly led to a practically empty room I assumed was an overly large supply closet and tied to chairs only about five feet apart. As the last person left, I heard the lock click so I knew I wasn't leaving any time soon. We only glared at each other for who knows how long without even an utterance passing between us.

After an extremely long time we actually got tired of glaring and instead preferred to look anywhere else but each other. I figured since I wasn't leaving until we talked that I would try to start. Although, it might not have been the best ice breaker.

"What is your problem?!" I blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, why do have such a problem with Lethe and I being together?"

"Tch, you just don't get it."

"Oh yeah, what is it I'm not getting?"

"You don't get that if you get involved with a laguz any more than you have to it never ends well. You don't get that I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me?" I scoffed. "How is trying to beat me up and not approving of the girl I care for supposed to be helping me?"

"You wouldn't listen to reason so I figured I'd beat it into your thick skull."

"Why don't you understand that I've been seeing more reason than ever before? I didn't know all that much about laguz before, but now I realize they're just like us beorc. Actually, Lethe is better than any beorc girl I've ever met. She's kind, strong, brave, extremely beautiful, and she cares for others."

"Spare me your mindless babble and think for a moment. You barely see _anyone_, beorc or laguz, approve of this kind of union. You see that kind of relationship itself even less, and do you know why? Because our two kinds were not meant to mix. We're like two sides of a coin, both always exist but never commingle, always different. Are you willing to give up everything and everyone you care about, for this, this _girl_?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I would sacrifice _everything_ for her and to keep her safe. I don't give a damn what _anyone_ else thinks. I will be with her for the rest of my days."

*sigh* "You really care about this girl, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. With all my heart and soul, I do."

"Hmph, it's funny." he chuckled.

"What is?"

"It's funny that I always thought I'd never see you truly grow up and become a man. Time is funny."

"Hehe, I guess it is." We both started laughing out loud for no apparent reason and didn't stop for a couple of minutes. After we stopped, Shinon and I smiled at each other for the first time in awhile.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, I now know how strongly you feel about this and how determined you are so I guess . . . do what you want."

"Thanks . . . master."

"There's no need to call me that anymore. The pupil has finally surpassed the master. I am proud."

Just then, Soren came walking in, surprising us both. "Well it seems this dispute has been resolved. Am I right?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, can you untie us now?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. You know you were only in here for half a day. I was worrying it would take longer."

"Yes well, we reached an agreement quicker than expected ourselves." Shinon said.

We were untied and given something to eat, and our group was quickly on the move since we did lose half a day. I was feeling quite light since I had one less thing to worry about. While we were walking, I was discreetly holding hands with Lethe, and I guess someone noticed.

"Get a room you lovebirds." Shinon whispered as he passed by. Lethe gave me a questioning look but I told her not to worry about it. I had said I didn't care what others thought, but I was still happy that at least one more person I cared about approved.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In all honesty, this chapter has been done for a while I just kept forgetting to put it up so sorry. I do love this chapter though. No lemon yet, but there was definitely lime! The relationship between master and pupil is so... touching, when they aren't trying to kill each other, don't ya' think? Not sure when the next chapter will be up... still got a lot of work to do on it first. R & R!


End file.
